La Melodía de Riko
by Scarlet Aria0923
Summary: Hola, estoy muy emocionado por esto. Este es mi primer fanfic que decidí escribir sobre Love Live! Sunshine, esta es la versión en Español de mi fanfic Riko's Melody, espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo. Puede ser algo corto, pero este es mi primer fanfic y de seguro no será el último. Yo no soy dueño de Love Live! ni de sus personajes.


Chika estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, ella se fue a dormir temprano hoy para que así ella pudiese usar toda su energía en el entrenamiento de mañana. Chika se sentía excitada cada vez que pensaba sobre eso, el simple hecho de pensar en que ella y los otros miembros de Aqours estarían practicando su baile y canto mañana hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente. Pero en medio de la noche, ella se despertó, Chika se sentía extrañada ya que ella rara vez se despierta en la noche, pero hoy era diferente, algo la despertó, lo que la despertó era una suave y dulce melodía , ella podía oírla, provenía de afuera y eso sonaba como un piano, Chika reconocía este de quien se trataba, ella decidió echar un vistazo, así que ella salió de su cuarto intentando no hacer ruido.

Cuando Chika llego a su balcón ella podía oír mejor la canción, la canción que ella oía era la canción que se suponía que ella practicaría mañana con todos los miembros de Aqours, nadie debería saber sobre esa canción, excepto la chica que la compuso. Riko dejó abierta su ventana ese día, era raro que la chica cometiera este error, Riko no estaba acostumbrada a las frías noches de Uchiura así que ella siempre dejaba la ventana cerrada a la hora de dormir. Pero este día la ventana se encontraba abierta y Chika podía oír como su amiga Riko tocaba el piano, Chika sabía lo bien que Riko tocaba el piano, a ella le gusta ver a Riko tocar el piano, Riko siempre se veía brillante y feliz cuando ella toca el piano, es lo que Chika piensa. Chika se encontraba sin aliento al escuchar a Riko tocar el piano, ella raramente deja que las personas la vean tocar el piano, excepto cuando ella esta componiendo una nueva canción para Aqours.

Después de un rato de estar tocando Riko se detuvo, Chika no sabía que hacer y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ella se encontraba parada y aplaudiendo. Chika no notó cuando ella hizo eso, talvez ella realizó esta acción por puro instinto después de escuchar esta hermosa canción. Riko por otra parte se encontraba paralizada en su cuarto, justo después de que ella terminara de tocar el piano ella escucho a alguien aplaudiendo, no podría ser su madre, ella se encuentra dormida ya que mañana le toca trabajar, así que la única opción que quedaba era... Ella volteó a ver la ventana de su habitación, esta se encontraba abierta y eso era un grave error de su parte. Ella dudó por un minuto antes de acercarse a su ventana, cuando ella se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para poder echar un vistazo al otro lado, ella podía verla, era su querida vecina y amiga Chika. Chika tenia una expresión feliz en su cara, Riko amaba ver esa expresión, ver a la chica de cabello naranja hacer una expresión como esa alegra los días de Riko. Después de reunir coraje Riko decidió mostrarse ante Chika, y después de un incomodó entre ellas dos Chika fue la primera en hablar.

" Riko- Chan, ¿ Es esa la nueva canción de Aqours ?"

Chika preguntó con una expresión feliz. Riko estaba sin habla ante la pregunta de su amiga y le tomo un tiempo de recuperar su calma y ella respondió con una voz monótona.

" Sí lo es"

" Es una hermosa canción Riko-Chan, se nota el esfuerzo que empleaste al componer esta canción, yo pude sentir todos los sentimientos que pusiste en esta canción"

" Ya veo..."

Riko estaba sorprendida, ella si empleó muchos de sus sentimientos personales al componer esta canción, para ser más específicos ella tiene a alguien especial en su mente mientras ella componía esta canción y esa persona estaba ahorita mismo en frente de ella.

" Riko-Chan"

" ¿ Sí ? Chika-Chan"

Chika se notaba un poco tímida, sus mejillas estaban rojas, talvez se debía a la fría noche en la que se encontraban, ella se tomo un poco de tiempo antes de volver a hablar y ella dijo.

" ¿ Podrías volver a tocar la canción otra vez Riko-Chan ?"

" Qu... ¿ QUEEEEEE ?"

Riko no se esperaba esa pregunta, ella no sabía como debía responderle a su amiga.

"¿ No quieres ? "

Una expresión triste se formó en la cara de Chika, a Riko no le gusta ver esa clase de expresión en la siempre radiante y feliz Chika.

" No es eso... Es solo que yo... Yo no tengo mucha confianza cuando yo tengo que tocar el piano para alguien más"

Riko tenía que decir eso pues era la verdad, ella había perdido una vez su inspiración y confianza una vez, esa fue la razón por la que ella se mudó a Uchiura en primer lugar. Chika tenía una expresión triste.

" Sí, lo sé, perdón por preguntarte ese tipo de preguntas, pero sabes, a mi me gusta como Riko-Chan toca el piano y yo quisiera que tocarás para mi"

Riko se asombró a la repentina confesión de su amiga, su amiga más querida le ha dicho algo tan hermoso, ahora Riko ya no puede rechazar la petición que Chika le pidió.

" Gracias "

" ¿ Eh? "

" Gracias Chika-Chan, aprecio mucho tus palabras, estoy muy feliz de saber lo que piensas de mi "

La cara de Chika se tornó rojo y Riko sabia lo feliz que se veía Chika.

" Bueno, supongo que empezaré a tocar ahora, ¿ Escucharás la canción desde aquí en el balcón?"

" Desearía poder escuchar tú canción desde cerca, pero hoy hace mucho frío así que la oiré desde mi habitación "

" Te comprendo, hoy esta más frío de lo usual, dejaré la ventana abierta para que tú puedas oír, ¿ok?"

" ¡ Yei ! Gracias Riko-Chan, Te quiero "

Chika dijo esas palabras tan inocentemente, talvez ella no se ha dado cuenta que ella dijo eso y ella se fue a su cuarto como si nada. Riko estaba ahí parada y sola en la fría noche, pero eso no le importaba, ella sentía su pecho caliente, su corazón latía con fuerza, un simple " Te quiero" de parte de Chika hizo que ella se sintiera avergonzada. Riko fue a su habitación y empezó a tocar el piano, al principio Riko se encontraba nerviosa, pero después ella empezó a tocar con todo su corazón, Riko se sentía muy feliz, ella estaba tocando la canción que compuso con Chika en su mente, ella en este mismo instante estaba tocando esa canción para solo Chika, su amada Chika-Chan. Riko no podría sentirse mejor, cuando ella terminó de tocar ella volvió al balcón y llamó a Chika.

" Chika-Chan- Chika-Chan ¿ Estás ahí? ¿ Toque bien?"

Pero no hubo respuesta, Riko pensó que Chika le estaba jugando una broma, pero cuando ella escuchó más de cerca Riko podía oír suaves ronquidos provenientes del cuarto de Chika. Chika probablemente se debe de haber quedado dormida, Riko no pudo evitar reír al pensar en eso. Riko decidió que ya era tiempo de ir a la cama, pero antes de eso ella susurró unas palabras en dirección al cuarto de Chika.

" Yo también te quiero mucho Chika-Chan"

Y así Riko se fue a dormir, teniendo en su cabeza como último pensamiento del día a su querida Chika.


End file.
